


Oportunidad

by Esmeraldaxx200



Category: Ironman, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeraldaxx200/pseuds/Esmeraldaxx200
Summary: El silencio en la base de los Vengadores se había ido. Después de meses, por fin los héroes estaban reunidos. Pero, a Tony le cuesta relacionarse con los demás y prefiere mantenerse al margen.  James, quiere conocer al genio, pero no será fácil. James tendrá una oportunidad para conocer a Tony en profundidad.





	

El silencio en la base de los Vengadores se había ido. Después de meses, por fin los héroes estaban reunidos. Incluyendo a los nuevos: Ant man y Spider man.

Tony hubiera apostado que nada volvería hacer como antes y hubiera ganado. A pesar de que Fury había aparecido para intervenir y ayudar a sus antiguos camaradas, las cosas no iban del todo bien.

James Barnes, el mejor amigo de Steve, sería descongelado y puesto a prueba con un tratamiento especial que lo ayude a olvidar las palabras “mágicas” que lo “despertaban”.

Cada mañana, la cocina donde todos tomaban desayuno se volvía un lugar acogedor donde todos intercambiaban ideas y apoyaban al otro, excepto Tony.

Stark prefería mantenerse en su taller, a veces Rhodey o Peter se acercaban e intercambiaban algunos diálogos hasta que el genio se aburría y los mandaba arriba. Rhodey no entendía porque había decidido quedarse a vivir ahí sí ni siquiera convivía con los demás. Pero, por otro lado, lo entendía.

Las tardes eran más calmadas, los héroes se disponía a hacer alguna actividad tranquila, después de sus respectivos entrenamientos. Casi siempre veían películas. Y como siempre, Tony no aparecía.

A Clint no le interesaba mucho si el castaño estaba o no, de igual forma a Scott quien no conocía mucho al hombre de hierro. Wanda se sentía triste, tenía vergüenza de bajar para hablar y ser rechazada por el genio. Vision, Rhodey y Peter pasaban tiempo con él, pero en secreto. Nath y Sam se les hacía aniñado el actuar de su compañero. Mientras, Steve se moría por bajar y sacar a rastras a Tony, pero su relación no era la mejor y se contenía de hacerlo.

  
-¿Por qué nunca está con nosotros? –preguntó Bucky con una voz monótona.

-Hay que darle tiempo, al menos almuerza con nosotros –Rhodey trató de excusar a su mejor amigo.

  
James miró a Steve y suspiro. Aquella tarde fue incomoda. Esa misma noche, Tony salió de su taller en busca de más café, topándose con Barnes. Ambos se mantuvieron callados, sin moverse. Sus miradas chocaban sin querer varias veces. Hasta que Bucky rompió la tensión.

  
-¿No puedes dormir? –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

  
Tony negó con la cabeza y sin querer seguir con la “conversación”, salió de la cocina.  


-¡Espera! –James detuvo del brazo al castaño, quien frunció el ceño y se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

-No me toques –gruñó y se fue corriendo a su taller.

  
Bucky no lo volvería a ver hasta después de 2 semanas. La base se encontraba sin ningún héroe, a excepción de dos.

James se ejercitaba trotando en el gimnasio, mientras Tony comía donas en la sala viendo televisión. Ninguno sabía que el otro estaba en la base.   
  
El pelinegro termino de ejercitarse y se dio un baño de agua fría. Pensó en todo lo que había estado pasando después de ser descongelado. Las terapias, los desayunos, las tardes de película e incluso aquella noche que se topó con Tony.

El castaño le parecía un misterio, si bien todos hablaban cosas buenas y malas de Stark, él no había tenido la oportunidad de confirmar ninguna de ellas. Suspiro cansado, quería conocerlo. Pero, eso no pasaría a menos que el castaño cediera al menos un poco.

Termino de bañarse y se cambió rápido para subir a ver el documental del que le había hablado Steve de la segunda guerra mundial. Corrió hasta la sala, donde encontró a un Tony dormido. Se acercó con cuidado para no despertarlo y lo cargó con delicadeza para llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Pero en medio camino recordó que no sabía dónde es que dormía el castaño.

Pensó en llevarlo a su taller, pero dudaba que tuviera una cama ahí. Así que lo llevó a su habitación.

Lo acomodó con sumo cuidado para evitar despertarlo, lo tapó con las sábanas y se dispuso a ir. Pero, algo lo detuvo. Tony sujetó de la mano a Bucky entre sueños e intentó acercarlo a él. El peli negro no entendía que era lo que quería el castaño, pero se acercó a él y se percató de que trataba de decir algo, por lo que acercó su oído a la boca del castaño.  
  
-S-St-Steve… -susurró y posó su mano en la mejilla del peli negro y guío los labios contrarios hacia los suyos.   
  
James sintió chocar sus labios contra los del castaño y pensó en separarse, pero en cuanto el beso se intensifico prefirió dejarse llevar. ¿Stark besaba demasiado bien o él estaba fuera de tono? James se subió encima de Tony e hizo que sus manos sacaran las sábanas y tocaran de manera morbosa el cuerpo del genio. Mientras, Tony despeinaba al peli negro.

Cuando se separaron, Stark abrió despacio los ojos y se encontró con los grises del ex soldado. Se levantó rápido y apartó al peli negro.

  
-¿Qué haces? –frunció levemente el ceño, mientras se limpiaba los labios.

-Te quedaste dormido en la sala… -trató de explicar la situación, pero fue interrumpido.

-Nadie te pidió que me ayudes –gruñó y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera… -pidió con algo de desesperación en su voz.

  
Tony volteo la mirada y vio como el peli negro se le acercaba. Quiso irse, pero James lo detuvo.

  
-¿Me odias, verdad? –Tony deshizo el agarre del peli negro y le asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo hago –dijo y se fue.

  
Barnes vio a Tony irse y azotar la puerta al salir. Se hecho en su cama y suspiro. Odiar era una palabra muy fuerte. Hubiera querido no preguntar, pero su curiosidad pudo  más. Él era el problema, tal vez era por eso que Tony nunca estaba con los vengadores, quizás él era el impedimento del castaño para ser feliz. Y no era para menos. Mató a sus padres e hizo que se peleará con Steve.

Quizás sería mejor encontrar otro lugar para vivir, aunque decírselo a Rogers y los demás sería difícil, pero no imposible.

Esa misma tarde, James habló con Steve, Natasha y Sam sobre su decisión de irse a otro lugar. Pero, como era de esperarse, los tres se negaron a dejarlo ir.

  
-¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó Natasha cruzando sus brazos en el proceso. -¿Tuviste algún encuentro incómodo con alguien? Por no decir, Stark –miró al peli negro con seriedad.

-Claro que no… -tosió levemente.

-James, si Tony te está molestando solo dilo –trató de darle ánimos a su viejo amigo –Puedo hablar con él y… -Steve fue interrumpido.

-No… -el pelinegro se levantó de su sitio –No quiero que hables con él… -frunció levemente el ceño y Natasha pudo ver celos en los ojos del ex soldado.

  
James salió de la habitación en donde se encontraban y fue seguido por la peli roja. Dejando a sus otros dos amigos confundidos por la reacción agresiva.

  
-¿Puedo saber que sientes por Stark? –le preguntó Romanoff.

  
Barnes la miró confundido y negó con la cabeza. –No sé de qué hablas… Pero, no quiero incomodar a Tony… es todo –suspiro.

Natasha sonrió divertida ante la confusión del peli negro. Quizás no sentía nada especial por Stark, todavía.

  
-Tranquilo, yo hablaré con él –sonrió

  
James asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Natasha era una buena amiga y prefería que ella hablará con Tony a que lo hiciera Steve, aunque no entendía el porqué.

La peli roja se dirigió al taller de Tony para hablar. En cuanto entró, el castaño se sorprendió de la visita inesperada de la espía.

  
-Tenemos que hablar –dijo seriamente la peli roja.

  
Tony bufó, pero acepto. Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación larga y profunda. Para cuando terminaron ya era media noche.

  
-De acuerdo… Entonces, en resumen… -toma una bocanada de aire –No es que Bucky te de miedo o en realidad lo odies… solo estás tontamente celoso de su relación con Steve ¿verdad? –sonrió divertida-

  
Tony rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Contarle todo a Natasha lo hizo sentirse mejor, más liberado.

  
-Mañana, trata de estar en el desayuno –la pelirroja sonrió y se levantó de su sitio –Y descansa –le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Gracias por escucharme, Nat –sonrió avergonzado y la oji verde sonrió.

-Fue un placer, Tony –se despidieron y la pelirroja abandono el taller.

  
Al día siguiente, Tony apareció en el desayuno ante la sorpresa de todos. Rhodey y Vision se sentaron junto al castaño mientras los demás conversaban en voz baja por la incomodidad. Pero, a Tony no le importó. Steve y Bucky llegaron minutos después y se sorprendieron a verlo hablar tan cómodamente con Wanda y Spidey.

  
-Me alegro que nos acompañes a desayunar –se acercó al castaño –Estábamos preocupados por ti –suspiro.

  
Tony sonrió levemente. –Gracias, cap. –se miraron por unos segundos y luego huyeron a la mirada del otro.

La mañana pasó rápido, entre juegos y sarcasmos. Los encargados de lavar los platos fueron dados al azar: Tony y Bucky.

Todos se pusieron tensos en cuanto Wanda terminó de leer a los elegidos. Pero, a diferencia de ellos a Tony no parecía importarle del todo.

  
-Bueno, supongo que seremos Barnes y yo –se levantó de su sitio y empezó a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

  
James no se quedó atrás y lo ayudó a levantar las cosas. Steve estaba algo tenso, tenía miedo de que se pelearán. Rhodey se rio para sus adentros al igual que Nath.

  
-¿Se van a quedar aquí? –gruñó el castaño.

  
Los aludidos se miraron y el primero en irse fue Scott. Empezaron a irse lentamente para ver si en algún momento se ponían a pelear, pero no parecía que fuere a suceder.

  
-¿Soy muy paranoicos, verdad? –Tony le sonrió a James y este se sorprendió asintiendo con la cabeza.

  
Tony lavaba los platos mientras James los secaba y los ponía en su sitio. Ya estaban por terminar cuando de casualidad lavando una cucharita Tony se mojó todo el polo.

 

-¡Demonios! –gruñó al verse empapado.

  
James se acercó al castaño para poder ver en que podía ayudar. Tony insistió en que no había nada que podía hacer, se iría a cambiar y listo.

James no pudo evitar ver como el polo se adhería al cuerpo del castaño por la humedad. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Barnes llevó su mano al pecho del más bajo.

  
-¡Hey! -¿Qué te pasa? –gruñó, e iba a sacarle la mano cuando gimió ante el manoseo del peli negro. –Y-Yo… -se sonrojo y evitó mirar a la cara al ex soldado.

-Mírame, Stark –le ordenó y este tímidamente obedeció, dejándose llevar por el placer.

  
James guío al castaño hacia la mesa y lo acorraló para luego besarlo lenta y suavemente. El peli negro quiso aprovechar para probar cada rincón de la boca de Stark. Pasó sus manos por debajo del polo y empezó a jugar con los botones del millonario, quien empezó a gemir un poco más fuerte.

Encerrados en su mundo de libido descontrolado, Wanda y Vision se habían acercado para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y se dieron con la escenita. Inmediatamente Vision tapó los ojos de Wanda y esta bufó fuerte, interrumpiendo a los “tortolos”.

Tony miró a los intrusos y luego a Barnes. Su respiración se volvió agitada y su rostro era de terror, empujó al peli negro y salió corriendo hacia su taller. James miró con enojo a los metiches y salió de la cocina para alcanzar al genio.

  
-¡Stark! –el peli negro trato de alcanzar al castaño, pero este se encerró en su taller a no salir para nada.

  
James suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Decidió irse a su habitación a pensar en lo que había pasado. Se metió a la ducha a bajarse un poco la calentura y recordó la pregunta que le hizo natasha el día anterior.

  
- _Qué siento yo por Stark… -_ sus pensamientos se desviaron a los besos que se dieron en la cocina, en la suavidad de la piel del genio y sus melodiosos gemidos.

  
James se había puesto duro de nuevo. – _Esto no es bueno…_ -gruñó y empezó a masturbarse pensando en los gemidos que pudo escuchar del castaño. – _Lo siento… ¡Tony!_

  
Al día siguiente, Tony no apareció. Y una semana después, Stark seguía sin aparecer.

  
-No está en la torre –cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño -¿Alguien se ha peleado con él o algo? –acusó Rhodey.

  
Todos negaron con la cabeza. Natasha rodó los ojos ante la incomodidad, Stark estaba siendo demasiado inmaduro con lo que había pasado, porque ella sabía lo que había sucedido, a ella nadie le ocultaba nada. Se encamino a la salida y en el proceso jaló a James.

  
-Ten –le entregó un papel –Lo encontrarás en esta dirección… ebrio tal vez –sonó desinteresada, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada. Hubiera querido ir ella en cuanto sus contactos le comunicaron donde se encontraba el castaño, pero quería darle una oportunidad al peli negro de remediar lo que había pasado.

  
James la miró con confusión, pero entendió la oportunidad que le dio y salió corriendo al estacionamiento para coger la moto de Steve e ir a la dirección dada. No tardó mucho en llegar por la velocidad a la que iba. Se bajó del vehículo e ingreso al pequeño restaurant – hostal que correspondía a la dirección. Al entrar, una señorita muy bonita se le acercó para preguntarle si deseaba un sitio para pareja o para varias personas, pero James solo preguntó por alguien.

  
-Buscó a Anthony Stark –frunció el ceño tratando de alejar a la mesera que tanto se le había acercado.

-No está permitido dar información de nuestros clientes –se alejó del peli negro y dejó de sonreír.

  
James rodó los ojos y cogió del cuello a la mujer.

  
-No preguntaré dos veces… ¿Dónde está, Stark? –apretó su agarre y aparecieron varios clientes y meseros a tratar de ayudar.

-Cuarto 616 –dijo entrecortadamente.

  
James soltó a la mujer y con una mirada de odio a parto a los chismosos. Subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se dio con la sorpresa de que solo había cuartos con número dos y tres, pero ninguno con seis. Gruñó y pensó en bajar a reclamar la mentira, pero escuchó ruidos en lo que tendría que ser la azotea. Subió con precaución y se topó con un pequeño cuarto con el número “616”. <<Viva>> pensó y entró despacio a la habitación. Topándose con un Tony dormido y con olor a alcohol.

James se acercó al castaño y le acarició la mejilla. Lo cargó para llevarlo a casa, pero este se empezó a mover tanto que el peli negro termino por caerse en la cama con el genio encima de él. Maldijo mentalmente. Trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero Tony no parecía querer colaborar.

Suspiro resignado y acomodó como pudo a Tony. Se acostó a su costado a observarlo dormir. Parecía tan calmado, apacible, adorable… lindo... Barnes deslizó sus dedos por los labios secos del castaño.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro del genio para probar el sabor de aquellos labios semi abiertos. <<Alcohol>> pensó. Deslizó sus besos por el cuello del hombre de hierro, provocándole suspiros. Sonrió e intento seguir su camino, pero se detuvo y se levantó de la cama.

  
- _No me puedo aprovechar de él_ –se dijo así mismo y sintió un agarre en su brazo.

  
Volteo la mirada y observo a Tony tratando de jalarlo, James acarició su mano y abrió sus ojos de platos cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios del billonario.

  
-¿ _Qué… dijo…?_ –sacudió su cabeza y se acercó para escuchar bien los susurros del dormido.

-Ja-Jammmmes b-baasta –el genio empezó a removerse en la cama.

  
Y la cordura de Barnes se fue al demonio cuando escuchó gemir a Tony. Se montó encima del castaño y lo beso con desesperación siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Bajó sus manos por el cuerpo del castaño y metió su mano dentro de la camisa mal puesta del genio, quien gemía ante las caricias apresuradas del ex – soldado.

  
-Bar-nes –seguía gimiendo, mientras el nombrado lo besaba y acariciaba sin control. –Más… lento –sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente y tragó saliva al ver al dueño de sus sueños húmedos. -¡¡BARNES!! –se alejó del peli negro.

-Es tu culpa… -trató de excusarse, pero el castaño se lanzó encima de él para besarlo.

-Cállate… -trago saliva y lo beso.

  
James se sorprendió ante los actos del castaño, pero no quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto y decidió disfrutar del momento. El peli negro dio vuelta para quedar encima de su castaño y poder tocarlo más, mientras el genio hacia lo mismo y pasa sus manos por el bien formado cuerpo del amigo de Rogers.

El ex – soldado sacó la ropa que le estorbaba dejando completamente a su merced al playboy. Sonrió y se relamió los labios.

  
-¿Vas a mirar o actuar? –sonrió pícaramente el castaño, siendo respondido con un demandante beso por parte del peli negro.

  
La temperatura empezaba a subir, los besos y los suspiros no se hicieron esperar. James mordió al castaño en el cuello y este gruñó ante la acción. Para no quedarse atrás, le dejó varios chupetones en el cuello al oji gris. Se marcaron sin pensarlo dos veces y se hundieron en el deseo, pero Barnes despertaría pronto de la ilusión.

  
-¿Estás ebrio? –frunció el ceño -¿Por qué me dejarías tocarte así? –suspiro algo confundido.

-Tienes una única oportunidad en tu vida de acostarte con un genio, millonario y playboy, pero ¿empiezas a hacer esa clase de preguntas? –Stark rodó los ojos y se acercó a los labios de James –Lo he estado pensando… Y, aunque debería odiarte por lo de mi madre… -rozó sus labios con los ajenos –No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ni tampoco desear que estés lejos de mí o de Steve… -se sonrojo levemente.

  
James abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de Tony. Sonrió y le dio un casto beso al genio. Si se le estaba dando la oportunidad de acostarse con el genio ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo y demostrarle al castaño que tan bueno es en la cama?  

El peli negro recostó a Stark en la cama y lo empezó a masturbar. Tony empezó a sacarle el pantalón al soldado del invierno mientras gemía ante las caricias a su miembro.

Se besaron de nuevo, jugaron con las lenguas del otro y se sonrieron con anhelo.

Tony se corrió pronto en las manos de James y este lo usó para lubricar la entrada del castaño.

Volteo a Tony boca abajo y metió un primer dedo a la entrada del castaño. Hizo movimientos en círculos mientras sonreía ante los gemidos que su _muñeca_ hacía.

  
-Ngh… -el genio gimió fuerte al sentir un segundo dedo escabullirse por su virgen entrada –Sea más… gentil soldado… -hizo una mueca de dolor que preocupó al peli negro.

-¿Te duele mucho? –pregunto preocupado.

-Claro que sí, es mi primera vez… -soltó sin más rodeos, ocultando su sonrojo entre las almohadas.

  
_“Primera vez”_ esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Barnes. Una y otra vez, saliendo del trance y abrazando al castaño por la espalda.

  
-¿No has estado con Steve antes? –pregunto curioso.

  
Tony levantó su mirada con un ceño fruncido y bufó.  << _NO… >>_ susurró y se volvió a esconder.

  
-Pareces un gatito, que trata de esconderse –sonrió y le beso los cabellos. –Tony… si de verdad es está tu primera vez… Tiene… No, Debe ser especial –le susurró al oído.

  
Tony volteo su mirada y sonrió levemente. –Que caballero resultaste, Barnes –rodó lo ojos y se levantó para besar al peli negro. –He decidido que serás tú el primero… -sonrió y frotó su mejilla con la de Barnes, como si de un gatito se tratase.

  
-Bien –sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura –Entonces, te haré sentir tan bien que jamás te irás de mi lado, Stark. –le lamió la oreja haciéndolo suspirar.

-Aspiras demasiado alto –se separó un poco del peli negro.

  
James le besó la nariz al castaño y lo miró decidido. –Tomaré está oportunidad para volverte loco por mí, _muñeca_ –lo beso con fuerza y sensualidad.

  
Y se entregaron el uno al otro. Sin rodeos, ni tapujos. Se desnudaron por completo, se conocieron de rincón a rincón. Se marcaron y llegaron juntos al orgasmo, gritando el nombre del otro en sincronía.

  
Tony caminaba por los pasillos de la base de los vengadores. Llevaba una taza en una mano y en la otra un desarmador estrella. Se dirigió a la cocina y se topó con James.

  
-Barnes –sonrió y el nombrado volteo sorprendido de verlo.

-Por fin se deja ver, Señor Stark –se acercó despacio al castaño y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-Estoy trabajando en un nuevo diseño para el traje de _mi hija_ –paso sus dedos por el brazo metálico del peli negro.

-¿ _Mi?_ Pensé que era _nuestra_ –sonrió divertido y le robó un beso al genio, siendo correspondido.

  
James fue retrocediendo hasta una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras besaba con ganas el cuello del castaño. Se sentó e hizo que Tony se sentará encima de él para besarse un rato hasta ser interrumpidos por la viuda negra.

  
-Ups~ lamento interrumpir –rio al entrar y se dirigió al refrigerador. Los tortolos se sonrojaron y Tony ocultó su sonrojo en el cuello del peli negro. –Por cierto, Barnes… No sabía que eras tan bueno bailando –se acercó a la pareja y se sentó a su costado.

  
James se encogió de hombros, mientras acariciaba al castaño. Natasha se levantó y se despidió de James con un choque de puños. Ella lo había ayudado con el castaño y era algo que Barnes no iba a olvidar nunca. La peli roja se encontró en la sala con otra pareja de tortolos, pero se unió a una conversación con ellos.

  
-Barnes ha demostrado ser una buena pareja para _mamá_. ¿Verdad, Vis?–sonrió la castaña.

-Así es –asintió con la cabeza –Parece otra persona, más educada, más abierta a los demás –acarició la mejilla de Wanda.

  
Romanoff estuvo de acuerdo con los pensamientos de la pareja acerca del ex –soldado del invierno. James había cambiado algunas de sus actitudes con los vengadores. Hablaba más con los demás, participaba de las conversaciones, trataba de evitar las discusiones. Ahora paraba más con Natasha, Rhodey y Peter. Incluso “adoptaron” a Wanda como su hija. Steve seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero se habían distanciado un poco por Tony.

  
Pero, a James eso no le importó del todo. Le daría tiempo a que se acostumbre. Todavía practicaban juntos en el gimnasio e iban a correr con Sam. Tony lo había cambiado, ambos se apoyaban; cuidaban, protegían, mimaban, etc.

Tony también se había vinculado más con los vengadores y comía con ellos, estaba en las noches de cine e incluso iba de compras con Natasha y Wanda.

  
-Gatito, ¿Hoy estás libre? –sacó una rosa roja de sorpresa para el castaño.

-Mmm… depende… -sonrió coqueto -¿A dónde planeas llevarme? –cogió la rosa y la olió.

-Eso es una sorpresa, Antoshka –lo envolvió en sus brazos y le beso la mejilla. –Acepta.

  
Tony beso con ternura al peli negro y asintió con la cabeza. Se miraron por unos segundos y se volvieron a besar.

  
-Te amo, Stark –lo miro con ternura y entrelazo sus dedos con los contrarios.

-Yo  más, Buchanan –beso el mentón del pelinegro y se acurrucó en su pecho.

  
James abrazó fuerte a Tony con su mano libre y se quedaron así, cálidos y felices. Porque sabían que la vida de súper héroes que tenían no podía ser siempre calmada, pronto llegarían los problemas y no habría momentos de paz. Por eso debían aprovechar cada segundo juntos. Aprovechar cada OPORTUNIDAD para amarse más.

 

  
 


End file.
